Break Up Song
by Lillikins2013
Summary: Lily and James stuff. Please RR! Short. LJ


**Disclaimer: I wanted to come up with something witty about how I don't own any of this, but it's late and I'm tired to here's the plain and simple truth: **

**I don't own any of this. It's all J.K. Rowlings'. Happy?**

**Big Taylor Swift fan and I pictured some of the lyrics describing James in Lily's opinion. **

**It's kind of in Lily's view, but in 3****rd**** person. **

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJL

Lily was in a very bad mood. This is why she didn't date. This is what always happens. She always gets the short straw and ends up being unhappy. Just bloody great.

She was still suffering from her recent breakup with James Potter. And by recent I mean this morning. Out of the blue, no explanation, no reason, just dumped her.

_Dumped._ Merlin, she hated that word. It made her feel like she'd hit rock bottom. Well, in a sense, she did. Why was she crying over Potter, the bane of her existence for six solid years?

'I hate him. He's not worth it.' She kept repeating to herself as she walked to music class.

Dumbledore had thought the students should take a mandatory muggle music class to help them during the war. Keep their spirits up, were his exact words. Sure, thought Lily, it's just more time for the bloody Marauders to dazzle girls with their talents.

Yes, just when you thought they couldn't get anymore, bloody perfect it turns out they can _sing_. 'Course.

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Professor Flitwick tapped his wand on the stand to get the class's attention.

"Class, class. Today I thought we could have a little fun. Now, who's up for a talent show?" The class remained silent. "Wonderful!" He said, as if they had all jumped for joy. "Who would like to go first?"

Suddenly, Lily Evans burst into the room breathing heavily "Professer, I'm _so_ sorry." Her hair and clothes were slightly messed up, indicating she had dashed to the class quickly.

He was so shocked that Lily Evans was late all he could manage to mutter weakly was, "Take a seat please."

She went to sit down but Professor Flitwick stopped her, having a second thought. "Actually, why don't you start the class." She looked confused because she hadn't heard his introduction. "We're having a Talent show, of course this being Music Class its singing." He chuckled slightly to himself.

"Sure, Professor?" She said, still sounding confused and quite nervous.

"Just try to let it reflect what your feeling." He said encouragingly.

"Right, well. K, here it goes." She took several deep breathes as she made her way up to the stage at the front of the classroom. She looked unsure standing in front of the muggle microphone, until she spotted James in the back of the class room.

So many muggle songs popped into her head to describe, or 'reflect how she was feeling' as Flitwick put it, how she felt about him.

Still looking at him, (Damn him, he doesn't even look sorry) she began to sing, hoping the song would hit home.

_To state the obvious _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy _

_I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me _

_So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy _

_That's fine I'll tell mine you're gay _

_And by the way _

_I hate that stupid old Shooting Star you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_There's no time for tears _

_I'm just sitting here planning my revenge _

_There's nothing stopping me _

_From going out with all of your best friends. _

_And if you come around _

_Saying sorry to me _

_My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old Shooting Star you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_And if you're missing me _

_You better keep it to yourself _

_Cuz coming back around here _

_Would be bad for your health _

_'Cause I hate that stupid old Shooting Star you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn. _

_I hate that stupid Shooting Star you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_In case you haven't heard _

_I really really hate that stupid old pick up truck you never let me drive _

_You're a redneck heartbreaker _

_Who's really bad at lying _

_So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time _

_As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn _

_Burn burn burn baby burn _

_Just another picture to burn _

_Baby burn_

By the time her song was completed people had stood up and started to dance. She had to admit it; she never knew she was that good.

At least James looked a little guilty now. He was probably the only one who knew the real reason for her song.

JLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

Lily had Head duties that night and walked the halls with her wand gripped in her hand. She felt like she was so out in the open and unprotected.

She usually walked with James and she only now realized how safe he made her feel.

Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed her waist and put a hand over her mouth from behind. She squirmed, but to no avail, and she couldn't even see who it was. Probably some Slytherin thinking he could hex a little 'mudblood'. Boy was he asking for it. The second she got the opportunity, the git was dead.

He dragged her into an empty class and let her go. She spun around, wand ready, and the hexes almost spilling out of her mouth when she saw James Potter staring back at her.

"Hey Lils." He said weakly.

"Potter. I'm leaving." She stated coldly, and made to leave when he stepped in her path.

"No, com'on. I just need to talk to you."

"You've already said enough." She said, again trying to get away.

"Merlin, for the smartest girl in the year, you're dense." He said, sounding frustrated.

"Gee, thanks." She said sarcastically. She silently cursed herself; _Don't let him get to you, Lily. _She told herself.

"No, Lily, I mean, haven't you figured it out yet?" He questioned.

"Figured what out?" She said, frustrated.

"The reason why we can't be together." Course, being the git he was, he just has to wallow in it. Can't just let it go, now can he? _Damn him_.

"Course, there are a million reasons. Take your pick. You're bored with me. Decided to move on to the next loser?" She said, getting madder. "Another girl? Been cheating on me for a while now, have you?-" Before she could continue he cut her off.

"Of course not Lily!" He said, his voice rising, before he quieted himself. "I would _never_ do that to you. I had to break up with you."

"Yeah, right. Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving."

"No, believe me. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."

"How? Who forced you to break up with me?" Crap, she could feel the tears in her eyes.

"Lily, you know Voldemorts after me." He said, "No, don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her.

She sobbed, "Why James? You said it was hard, try having the person you love break your heart in two."

He chuckled (No joke, he _laughed._ God I hate him.) "Try having it happen to you for three years straight." Good point.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I had to protect you. I could never live with myself if you ever got hurt because of me. I have no idea what I'd do. You mean everything to me Lily, and if not being with you will keep you safe, than so be it."

"So, you'd suffer so I wouldn't?" It was her turned to laugh. They were facing each other now. He sat down on a desk and she stood in front of him. They still held hands.

"Yes, do you find it funny?"

"You are the craziest person I have ever met, James Potter." She laughed.

"Really? Have you met my fan club? Or Sirius for that matter? Or Sirius' fan club? There are plenty crazier people out there." He said, smiling.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?"

"No, but-"

"You don't think that this war is tearing everybody apart. That's why we need the ones we love now more than ever. Their all we've got."

"Lily-"

"Besides I'll have you to protect you." She smiled, and he smiled in return.

"You know I'll never leave your side, _ever_." She kissed him before Sirius Black burst into the room.

"I'm here, mate! Hold on buddy! Don't let a girl rip you to pieces. HERE COMES THE CALVARY!-" He stopped in surprise when he saw that James wasn't in the fight for his life.

"What ware you talking about, Padfoot?" James said.

"I saw you two in here on the map and thought she was killing you." He said confused, "You mean she _not_ hexing you to oblivion?"

"No."

"I told Filch I had remedial potions to get here." He said, disappointed. James and Lily started laughing. "Hey, I was in a rush. I thought I'd have to bury you in a match box."

The three friends walked out, James' arm around Lily's waist, back to their common room.

Out of the shadows emerged Severus. Half of him was disgusted, the other half was having his heart break.

"Potter. Think your all that." He muttered, "Can even _sing._" He muttered walking back to his own dorm.


End file.
